uruseiyatsurafandomcom-20200213-history
The Obstacle Course Swim Meet
The Obstacle Course Swim Meet is the 10th OVA of Urusei Yatsura. Synopsis #Lum brings windchime from Oyuki for providing comfortable temperature since Ataru could not sleep. #Tomobiki High organizes The Obstacle Course Swim Meet to let the students exercise by force. #The Three Daughters are making trouble again on Benten and Oyuki since they had lose many times at previous. #Kotatsu-neko wins the competition. Summary During summer midnight, Ataru feels himself extremely hot and cannot sleep well, suddenly Lum returns from outside and brings windchime that Oyuki gave her that acts as a 'cooler machine' to cool down the surrounds. Although Ataru decides to refuse it, but the special windchime brings Ataru and his family a nice, suitable temperaturre to let them fall asleep deeply. On the next day, Lum starts to choose her best swimsuit for her summer swim in Tomobiki High. While everyone arrives at school, Onsen-Mark and Tomobiki High Principal start the assembly. Onsen-Mark says that for those who had win the Obstacle Course Swim Meet will no need to accomplish the whole homeworks throughout a year. The compertition has begun! All of the students of Tomobiki High quickly rush to the main door of school hall. They had face different kinds of obstacles during competition, at the same time majority of them stuck at the obstacles before reaching to the pool. Thinking that there are more of them still can go through the obstacles with ease, Onsen-Mark starts to worry about his deal between the students-the homeworks. But pincipal has an idea to stop them from getting win. Meanwhile, Benten and Oyuki arrive at Ataru's house to visit Lum, but the windchime breeds rapidly and cover the whole house. The house are becoming ice, so with Ataru's parents. When Oyuki withdraws all the windchimes by using Absorber Box and plans to leave, the Three Daughters seem to be bring more troublesome for Benten again. After the students face such obstacles, only Lum, Ataru, Shinobu, Ryunosuke, Ran and Shuutarou arrive at the finalist. Onsen-Mark makes an annoucement about for those who had success get the Dappya for this compertition will get a kiss from the principal. Lum and the others decide to change their goals to avoid his kiss, keep losing themselves in purpose during the compertition. Unexpectedly, Benten rides his air bike from the sky with rush for avoiding the Three Daughters' attacks. Since they are getting nearer Tomobiki High, the chaos has begun. Ryouko realises his brother is in trouble when she gets know through spy screen, she sends uncounted helicopters and tanks to protect Shuutarou, but the situation turns worst. More and more chaos are occured in Tomobiki High. During the chaos, Oyuki finds herself has lost the Absorbor Box, Lum and Ataru accidentally press the button, and so whole of the windchimes start to break free and grow more rapid until cover the whole school compound. Within few seconds, the school becomes an ice hill, freeze all the people who near at school. Only Kotatsu-neko wins the compertition with the Dappya , the principal gives it a kiss on its paw. All of the students feel awkward. At evening, families and friends are gathering themselves at a place to celebrate Summer Festival. Ataru promises Lum that he will date with during the competition, but seems that Ataru had totally forget his promise and start to flirt the girls. Lum gets angry, captures Ataru from his back and shocks him by using electric shock. When the times has come, various types of fireworks dash to the sky, creating a marvelous patterns for starting Summer Festival. Characters in Order of Appearance *Ataru *Kotatsu-neko *Lum *Ataru's parents *Ran *Shinobu *Tomobiki High Principal *Onsen-Mark *Sakura *Shuutarou *Ryuunosuke *Ryuunosuke's father *Oyuki *Benten *The Three Daughters *Jariten *Cherry *Ryouko *Dappya Notes #The characters from Ranma 1/2 like P-chan and Genma Saotome in panda form exist in this anime when Sakura tried to save the injured students from the swimming pool by using fishing rod. #Although Kotatsu-neko did not participate itself, it still can win the competition. #Everyone is freezed by the Oyuki's windchimes except the principal, Kotatsu-neko, Dappya and Oyuki did not been freeze. #Based on the appearance of Absorber Box that took by Oyuki, it looks like a pig and it has a sound of pig snoring after closing the cover. #According to Oyuki's windchime, it seems that this windchime comes from a tree whereby there is still have a broken branch at its top.